


Rick and Morty / Solar Opposites fanart

by sinemoras09



Series: Fan comics [16]
Category: Rick and Morty, Solar Opposites
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: Collection of fanart for Rick and Morty and Solar Opposites. Will update on occasion.(update 5/13 - pgs 7-9, tervo fanart)
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Series: Fan comics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243745
Comments: 15
Kudos: 214





	1. rick vs. an alien




	2. rick and doofus rick




	3. homework (doofus rick, morty)




	4. simulacrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart based on the fic, [Simulacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828118), where an older Beth takes shelter at the Citadel of Mortys and keeps a hologram of her father for company.


	5. curing cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart based on the fic [Curing Cancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445618/chapters/51103522), where Doofus Rick ends up raising a clone of C-137 along with an android of Dr. Wong :)


	6. Chiral (Doofus Rick x Diane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart based on the fic [Chiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170631), where Doofus Rick J-19-Omega-12 marries Diane XDD


	7. Terry x Korvo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terry x Korvo from _Solar Opposites_. I know this isn't Rick and Morty, but since they share creators I thought I'd throw this in here :)


	8. bedtime (terry x korvo)




	9. learn to knock (terry x korvo)




End file.
